The Vampire Slayer
by bitchy brunette
Summary: You get to be the Slayer for a day! This is a choose your own adventure. Set way back in season 3.
1. ______ the Vampire Slayer

Title: ________ the Vampire Slayer  
Summary: You get to be Buffy for a day! This is a "choose your own adventure" story, and is not meant to be read from chapter to chapter. Follow the instructions at the bottom of your chapter, starting with number one. This takes place a long time ago, so events aren't all in line.  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
Archive: ff.net  
Comments: kimmie@e-mailanywhere.com  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, are you going to clean your room, or what?" A voice calls up to you from the stairs. You respond with a yes, but know that your room won't be getting cleaned tonight. You've got business to take care of. Looking into your closet, you find an array of weapons. Looking through them, you see a crossbow, two stakes and a vial of holy water, or a wickedly curved machete. Which one do you take slaying with you?  
  
CH 2 - crossbow  
CH 3 - stakes and holy water  
CH 4 - machete 


	2. Crossbow

CH 2 ** Crossbow **  
  
You quickly strap the crossbow and extra arrows onto your back. Sliding open the window, you climb out, leaving your house in the still of the night. Once you reach the graveyard, you can tell there is something there. After looking around a while, you see a bunch of zombies ambling down the hill toward the fence. Hoping you brought enough arrows, you run after the zombies. After a brief fight, you realize arrows aren't the prime weapon to handle these creatures of the undead. They quickly turn your own crossbow on you, and eat your brains.   
  
Sorry, better leave the slaying to a real pro. 


	3. Stakes and Holy Water

CH 3 ** Stakes and holy water **  
  
Taking up the stakes and water and tucking them into your jacket, you climb out the window. It is only a quick run to the cemetery, and you find what you're looking for; a grave torn up, it's turn turned over. Looking around stealthily, you find the perpetrators. A bunch of teenage kids messing with the graves. After chasing the punks out and over the fence, you go back to patrolling. A dark figure is standing by a clump of trees. What do you do?  
  
CH 5 - Douse it in holy water before staking it  
CH 6- Go up and see who it is 


	4. Machete

CH 4 ** Machete **  
  
Tucking the machete under Angel's long jacket, you quickly climb out the window and jump to the ground below and head for the cemetery. On the way, you are distracted by a woman's scream. Taking off in the direction of the noise. In a back alley, you find a big blob-looking demon attacking a young woman who is fighting for her life. Distracting the thing, you signal for the woman to run, and pull out your blade. The ugly demon is slow and cumbersome, and you make short work of it with your blade. Heading back to the cemetery, you have two ways to go.  
  
CH 7 - Down by the crypt  
CH 8 - Back by the old graves 


	5. Stake first, Ask later

CH 5 ** Stake it first, ask questions later **  
  
You throw holy water in the thing's face, and it cries out in pain, but before the vampire can make another move, you stake it. Your aim is good, and the vampire crumbles into dust before your eyes. Something in the ashes catches your eye, though. Bending down, you pick up a silver ring. Your heart lurches, and you utter a prayer, hoping it isn't... But it is. You hold a silver claddagh, identical to your own in your hand. With a scream, you pass out, but it's too late. You've killed your Angel.   
  
Put those stakes down and run, before Buffy catches up with you! Better luck next time. 


	6. Talk to it

CH 6 ** Talk to the figure **  
  
You slowly approach the figure, stake out, water ready. Angel's voice greets you, however, and you put down your weapons to hug him. Together you patrol the area, dusting a few vamps. Finally you come across Spike and Dru, blood covering them from a recent kill. Which do you take on?  
  
CH 9 - Drusilla  
CH 10 - Spike 


	7. Check out the Crypt

CH 7 ** Check out the crypt **  
  
Walking down to the crypt, you notice an ember glowing in the dark. Holding up your machete, you approach Spike slowly. After witty banter, you begin fighting, and have pinned the blonde against the crypt wall, ready to take the last blow. He throws the cigarette in your face, giving you a nasty burn. But that isn't the least of your worries, for now he has your machete. With a kick in the ribs, he doubles you over, and pushes you to the ground. Before you know it, your throat is slit, blood pooling underneath you.  
  
So much for being the slayer. Try again soon. 


	8. Old Cemetery

CH 8 ** Old cemetery **  
  
You walk past the looming, cracked tombstones, mist creeping around the grass. The mist creeps you out a little, but you decide to keep moving and just take one slow circle of the old area. Something stirs in the mist just at your side, and you spin, bringing yourself face to face with... an exact copy of yourself. With a cry, she launches at you, sword gleaming in the moonlight. Not one thing about you is different, from the clothes she is wearing to the razor-sharp on her wickedly curved blade. You grip your identical blade, bringing it up to your defense before her sword cuts through your throat. Following her lead, you strike back with your own attack. After a few minutes of fighting, she manages to cut you, but she's too late: you get in a deadly slice to her abdomen. You watch her fall to the ground, a gleam of triumph in your eyes.   
  
Hey, good job. You've survived as Buffy. Still bored? Go back and try another path! 


	9. Fight Dru

CH 9 ** Fight Dru **  
  
You run at Drusilla, stake in hand. She laughs, deflecting the attack with her arm. Bending your knees in an offensive pose, you circle, looking for another way to attack. Finally, you strike with a kick to the ribs, but she grabs the offending limb, cackling as she throws you. Loosing grip on your stake, if flies to one side, far from reach. Jumping up before she can rain any more blows, you throw the vial of holy water, catching her square in the face. She screams, but it doesn't seem to do much of anything but to your dismay, make her more agitated. As you whip out your last stake, she grabs your head, slamming it into the nearest hard surface: a carved marble angel. She roundhouse-kicks you, sending you flying, blood in your eyes. As you slowly open your eyes, you can still hear sounds of Angel and Spike raging in the distance. Dru's fangs slide into your throat and you slip from consciousness, hearing the echo of someone familiar call your name...  
  
Better go back to the beginning and try again. 


	10. Take Spike

CH 10 ** Take Spike **  
  
Spike leers at you, fueling your anger. You kick his sorry, smiling face into a wall of stone, quickly grabbing the back of his neck before he can recover. Taking a few well-placed kicks to the groin and ribs, Spike is wearing down. You slam his head into the wall, feeling adrenaline pump through your system. Taking out a stake, you release Spike to pound the wood into his chest. As you raise the weapon, you see Dru's ash fly from Angel's stake, and he runs you your aid. At this moment of distraction, Spike kicks the stake from your hand, pausing only to frown at his lover's killer. He runs into the night, blending with the shadows. You are enraged, and ready to give chase when Angel stops you. "Next time." He promises.   
And the two of you walk home.  
  
Good job! How'd you like being Slayer for a day? What? You give up? Whatever, loser. 


End file.
